


hot n cold

by khuyen (y2kromantic)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Object Insertion, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sea Salt Ice Cream, Semi-Public Sex, enforcing my bottom riku agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kromantic/pseuds/khuyen
Summary: It’s hot out, Kairi was off the island for today, and the two of them were at the pool uptown.So, of course, the only logical thing to do was have Sora shove a popsicle stick up Riku’s ass.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	hot n cold

**Author's Note:**

> id like 2 formally apologise 4 my fourth smutfic in a row. this took 3 months to write bc i suck. started in july, when twas HOT. still hot bc of gender reveal fires. reached 95*F last sat. in OCTOBER
> 
> btw. not in the tags, but implied aged up characters. this is important ok

The Destiny Island weather was about as hot as it always was; the dense humidity thick enough to wrap around their bodies like warm clouds. The sun’s burning gaze shining down on the road enough to burn the soles of their sandals.

Kairi was out of town today. Took a ferry to the mainland to visit her mom or something—so it was just the two of them that sunny afternoon.

Just them.

Sora and Riku.

Sora had suggested they’d walk to the smaller pool in the trailer park nearby—to swim around and cool off in the hot summer sun. Especially since barely anybody ever went there like they did the one downtown.

Riku supposed they should. It wasn’t like they had any other plans today. (Not with Kairi off the island anyways.)

So they sat in the vacant pool lounge chairs, legs swayed to the sides to lather oily sunscreen onto their skin.

“You should really consider buying some new suntan lotion. Preferably one that _isn’t_ from the dollar store,” Riku mumbled, eyeing the slippery sheen that piled onto his biceps, dampening the hem of his tank top.

Sora just sheepishly grinned, a hand raised to rub the back of his neck. “But it works good, and it’s cheap! And the SPF is 60, so that’s good, right?”

Such a simple thing to say. Such a _Sora_ thing to say.

“Right,” Riku inclined to skeptically agree.

Sora stood up to strip off his tee-shirt, and Riku froze in his spot as the tan skin underneath gave way to the sun and the sky.

People really didn’t give Sora credit for how downright _hot_ he was; a lithe body with triceps prominent enough to bump up his arms, abs that sometimes showed through the thin fabric of his tank tops.

Sure, Riku himself worked out a lot, but this was different. This was _Sora_ that they were talking about—Sora with a smile that made Riku’s heart run around in circles. Sora with strong arms and rough calluses that Riku took every opportunity to touch.

But god—more than anything—Riku really, _really_ wanted Sora to run his fingers over him.

But instead, Sora dug his hand into the cooler stuck between their chairs, something he had insisted on rolling to the pool with them—packed with canned soda and bagged ice cream and crushed ice.

Riku would complain—say there’s no way they could finish all that, grumble about how it’s so inconvenient to bring a cooler anyways.

But for now, all he could focus on was how Sora's arms flexed. How every dip and curve sent a chill down his spine, mind jumping to a million racy thoughts that set the tips of his ears aflame.

He pulled out a popsicle, tearing the bag open with his teeth. The sea salt ice cream peeked out, and Sora immediately chomped down on it upon first contact.

There were a lot of things Sora could sink his teeth into; wrappers, ice cream, lips, maybe Riku’s neck—

A familiar laugh soon cut his musings short as Sora bent down, lowering his bright eyes to meet his. “You’re not being very subtle, you know that?”

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t. God, Riku was a hundred percent positive he’s been _this_ obvious since day one. “I-I know,” he admitted, averting his gaze away.

“So… what were you thinking ‘bout just now?” Sora asked, an undertone of curiosity (and maybe a bit of teasing) in his voice.

Riku’s mouth ran dry, feeling the burn grow from his ears to his face. “If I say it, promise you’re not going to make fun of me.”

“Promise,” Sora reassured him. “I’ll even throw in a pinky promise or two if you want.”

Riku rolled his eyes. They weren’t six anymore. They’d both grown. (Or—more specifically—Sora had matured. Riku was still as much of a hormonal prepubescent boy as ever apparently.)

Riku was untrusting of how his hand reached out to graze Sora’s free hand—slicked with tacky sunblock. slightly shaking limbs that betrayed how nervous he kind of was.

As their fingers intertwined, Riku caught sight with those eyes—ocean blue and shiny and beautiful.

“That’s cute. Wanted to hold hands with me?” Sora snickered. “You coulda just said so.”

“I want to do…” Riku took a deep breath in. “A lot more than that.”

“Like what?”

Did he really need to ask? Heart in his stomach, Riku tugged Sora down to his level.

They met in a kiss—one that’s salty, but sweet. The distinct trace of ice cream in Sora’s breath, a memory riku hoped sora wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. (He wished he wouldn’t anyway.)

Riku pulled away first, pushing Sora back onto the lounge chair across from his to clutch at his face—warm to the touch and oh-so _red_ , even without the help of this hot weather.

Sora sat across from him, equally as flushed. Twice as amused.

“I’m… really hot,” Riku spoke without thinking, and clamped his mouth shut as soon as embarrassment began to flood his senses.

His mind blanked, unable to even _think_ in Sora’s presence, face probably burning up more than he could ever imagine.

Sora just smiled brighter, as if that did any good for Riku's textbook case of lovesickness. “Yeah, I think that’s kinda obvious.”

Before Riku could respond, Sora lapped at his popsicle, dragging his tongue from one end to another. Every bit of riku’s body stood on guard as a slight smirk graced the corners of his mouth.

Sora never licked his ice cream. _Never_. He was definitely doing this on purpose, driving Riku _crazy_.

Sora then nonchalantly held out the treat, a tilt of his head as the thin ice layer of ice cream began to defrost in the sunlight. “Wanna taste?”

Riku fervently nodded without question, and leaned over. A timid bite of the sea salt popsicle barely halfway finished. Another pound of his heartbeat against his chest.

The ice cream melted on his tongue, the temperature of his body heating up the popsicle into a gooey mush in his mouth. Riku stuck out his tongue to warm it in the sun. The cream was still so chilly, searing his mouth cold on the inside.

Sora let out a sharp exhale at the sight of it—a sticky, melty mess in Riku’s mouth—and gave into whatever was holding him back, going in for another claiming kiss. Riku tried to hide his sudden shock as he sloppily reciprocated.

This one was different from the get-go, tongue demanding to enter each other’s mouths, drool threatening to roll down their chins. Riku took a scoot back as Sora’s intensity only increased.

He’s pretty certain they were too busy to notice how Sora had slipped from his chair to Riku’s in the moment—distracted from the sea salt sweetness on each other’s lips to really care.

Riku’s dirty-minded enough to know where this was going. To know where this was all going the second everything had sinked in—their bodies entangled on this small, cramped lounge chair.

When they broke apart, Riku found himself pinned down against the sun-worn straps of the pool chair. Hot vinyl pressing into his back with a slight sting to them. A side of Sora’s arms—so lean and sturdy—trapped him to the chair’s hold.

Sora brushed a strand of silver behind Riku’s ear, faces only a few inches apart. “You up for doing it here?”

Was that even a question? They could do it at the beach if Sora really wanted—so everybody could see how much Riku was about to beg for Sora to _ruin_ him. See how much Riku really wanted to be _his_.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Riku huffed under his breath, close so only he could hear.

“Sit up then. No way could we have some fun without prepping you up a bit,” And with that, Sora pulled back, a wink thrown Riku’s way as he tugged him up.

Sora’s leg hung off the chair as to give Riku space—space to turn around and lean his head against the bent angle of the chair. To get on his knees and wait for Sora to clean up the mess in his shorts.

“Wow,” Sora said, no more words needed to make Riku feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Riku hugged the backrest closer. “Shut up.”

Sora laughed, and slowly dragged down the waistband of his swimming pants. His curious fingers wandered around his ass, pressing against the crevices, caressing the outlines of his slight curves.

Riku bit down on his lip—to keep the strained sighs and quiet gasps from slipping out of his mouth. To keep themselves from possibly being heard from the residents nearby.

Soon, Sora’s touch was gone, and with it came the subtle _pop_ of the sunblock cap flipping open. Slippery fluids began to run down the cleft of his cheeks. Riku cringing at how the coolness of it all clashed with the flush of his body.

Just as Riku was about to tell Sora to hurry up, he yelped as two digits suddenly pushed into his hole, and panicked—inadvertently grinding back to another rush of pleasure.

“Didn’t know you were so _needy_ ,” Sora said, a sultry whisper to his ear.

Shit, Riku was _so_ turned on.

Sora’s fingers bent, curling motions that left Riku squirming on his knees, breathing heavily into the gaps between the chair straps.

This felt way different than what his own hand could do for him. More than anything a pen or pillow could ever do to please him.

Every second spent bent over like this felt like a kind of heaven Riku thought he’d never get. Getting hungrily kissed by someone he’d fantasized about ever since he was fourteen. Being fingerfucked open by the guy he would literally die for.

Sora slid another finger in, the burn only intensifying the need for Sora’s hands to fucking _move faster_ already. If Riku had it his way, Sora would be from the very beginning until he couldn’t even catch his breath.

Sora’s fingers began to push _finally_ , a slightly fast drag in and out to get Riku accustomed to the pace. An occasional hook and a scissor to keep him on edge. A short cry when nails accidentally dug into his sweet spot.

“Sora… I—I want you to… _please_ ,” Riku begged. He didn’t even care about his ego or dignity or whatever—he needed his hole to be fulfilled _now_.

But then Sora was Sora, and Sora couldn’t help but be such a _tease_. “Already rising up to the challenge?”

“Of course I am! Please just—” Riku was cut off once he felt a callused finger press firmly against his prostate, a surprised gasp coming from his lips.

Sora pulled his fingers all the way out again, only to angle it right where it pleasured him most. Riku voiced his moans again.

Sora quickened his pace immediately, pinpointing his fingers at that sensitive spot over and over again, eliciting every possible cry to come out of Riku with each jab forward.

Good, good, good, good—fuck—so _good_. Riku wasn’t sure if he could take this anymore. He was unravelling at the seams, squirming and gasping and so, so _pleased_.

“Hey, is it fine if I do something?” Sora asked, mid-pump, right when Riku could feel the knots in his stomach grow tighter.

“Y-Yeah. You could do whatever you— _hnng_ —want,” Riku cursed at how gone he really sounded, every bit of pride he had crumbling just from Sora's touch.

And he felt pathetic even more so once Sora pulled out all three fingers from his entrance, drawing out a desperate _whine_ he didn’t even know he was capable of doing.

Some sounds of creaking came from the rusty metal of the chairs, feeling the vinyl shift weight with Sora’s every movement.

“Yeah, I think this is loose enough.” Sora mused to himself.

Riku didn’t get the chance to look back. “What are you— _aah_!”

Without warning, Sora harshly inserted the popsicle stick into his entrance, the soft ice cream mixing in with the slick from his hole.

Riku ached for something—anything—for his mouth to latch onto, to muffle the steadily increasing moans that came from the back of his throat.

It was cold. So damn cold. Yet, Riku felt as if he could melt right then and there from how _exposed_ he was.

Anyone could walk in on them right now. Anyone could _see_ them through the spear-tipped fences around the pool.

They could see how Riku eagerly curved his back. How Sora’s legs tangled with his, arms working to push the popsicle stick to the very edge. How they were both having almost-sex right where everybody can see them.

Riku was just right there. _Right. There._

It sure didn’t help when the cream began to drip down his inner thigh. Riku’s body was already shaking badly enough—the frigidness only made him shiver more.

Yet, he felt the warmest he’s ever been.

Riku lowered his back, hoping to grind his dick against _something_. He jolted once a sharp spark of arousal travelled up his spine. The pain on his neck registered afterwards, quickly easing into pleasure as soon as it came, and Riku was _panting_ for it.

Sora just _bit him_. With his _teeth_.

“You’re doing super well, Riku—so pretty for me,” Sora said. “But I wanna see you come from this alone. Just from this popsicle stick and nothing else. Can you do that for me?”

That. That made Riku more excited than he had any right to be. “Y-Yes, I can! Won’t— _mmm_ —do that again—”

He soon devolved into broken whimpers again, face buried between the straps of the lounge chair.

It wasn't like Sora was trying really hard to be seductive. He was just himself—his own, honest, and unintentionally hot self. and yet, Riku’s cock just ached even _harder_.

Okay, so maybe every fiber of Sora’s existence turned Riku on like crazy.

The popsicle’s all melted away by now, and Riku just writhed around the stick that’s slamming in and out of his hole, focusing more on speed than anything else.

Riku barely cared anymore if he was wailing out enough noise to attract attention. Fuck, judging from the way he is now, he could probably come just from hearing the pool gates creak open.

This—he shouldn’t like _that_. Love the feeling of being _watched_.

But then again, the thought that they could be walked in on at anytime, see Riku at Sora’s complete mercy, so messy and filthy like this…

A dazed grin tugged at his lips. That would be a _dream_.

Sora was the one who had lifted him up to those clouds, his other hand gently running down the small of his back. “Are you close, Riku?”

“Yeah… so, so _close_ ,” That seemed like an understatement. Riku could feel his stomach curling and bubble in itself for a release finally.

He craved and craved, and Sora was more than happy to give it to him.

Riku collapsed onto the pool bed as he came onto the towels below him, white strips dirtying them for sure. He listened intently to Sora's praises, reveling in his climax high.

Sora was pleasant in all the right ways. He made riku feel elevated, made him feel so wanted and _good_. Sora raised a hand to caress his cheek, and Riku leaned his head against it.

“I’m guessing it’s not your first time putting something up your—you know,” Was the first thing Sora said to break the ice.

Riku scoffed, ignoring the flush growing pinker on his cheeks, and turned to lie sideways on his head. “Judging me?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that. Just didn’t know you were so _shameless_ ,” Sora simpered, teeth biting onto the wooden stick.

Riku resisted the urge to get aroused by that sight. “And whose idea was it to shove a popsicle stick up my ass?”

Sora shrugged. “Just thought it’d be super hot.”

“Remind me to never ask you about your sexual experiences. I’m torn between wanting to feel jealous and feeling weirded out.”

“Jealous? Then i think i’d wanna tell.”

Riku shot him a glare, though he doubted he was affected by it. This was _Sora_ , after all.

“I have ice cream. Up my butt,” He deadpanned after another beat had passed.

Sora’s grin grew impossibly wider. “I think I know that, Riku.”

Riku just stared at him. One second, Two seconds, and buried his face into the chair again. “How am I supposed to get it all out now?” He groaned as the sinking realization dawned upon him.

Sora stayed quiet for a moment, probably thinking (no bets taken when it came to that airhead, really), when finally he hummed, “You know, I think I could also help you with that!”

Riku was almost anxious to look up, wondering what Sora was about to get into next. “What—what do you mean?”

“Just told you—I’m gonna help you out, duh!” Sora reiterated uselessly.

Riku laid still for a second, puzzled on what _that_ could possibly mean. He then hesitatingly gazed up to scan Sora’s expression—still dark with dilated eyes. an amused smirk on his face. A glide of An tongue across his lips.

And then, it clicked.

“Sora, you can’t—”

“Relax, Riku!” Sora reassured him with a playful tap to hips. Riku could feel the chair shifting again, feel Sora's hot breath against his temple. “I’m gonna take good care of everything for you.”

Riku didn’t even have time to react before feeling something wet push against his rim.

With another loud moan, he swore to god—Sora _will_ be the death of him someday.

**Author's Note:**

> kept lookin over this like 80 times going “wtf am i reading.” but then i rmbr i wrote bunny s*x. and i cant rlly hit rock bottom from there. can be canon, or not. mrrrhhhhh vrooom
> 
> side note: if ur gonna do the sexy, please PLEASE dont try any of this shit. put sunblock up ur ass, and u'll HAVE NO ASS. end scene. (stinging, risk of infections, did u know some brands of sunblock are flammable-) follow sex advice from lisenced professionals and practice safe sex w/a condom n lube & consent or else. Die by my sword.
> 
> thx 4 reading. appreciate u lads very mu ch :-)). stay sups safw. xoxo


End file.
